


October 3: Tentacles

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, No Beta, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, contentacles, oliva benson deserves quality dick, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 3: Tentacles

"You're sure?" Liv asks as she stands in front of Will.

"I'm sure," WIll says. "They're a part of you. I'd like to experience them."

"They may not like you."

Will can't help his laugh. "Liv. I know. You've warned me. A lot. If they don't like me, they don't like me. And if you'd rather not find out, we don't have to try. But you asked if I wanted to, and I said yes, and I'm going to keep saying yes, okay?"

Liv takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I know. Thank you. I've just had such bad luck with them."

"Well, I'm either gonna break the streak or leave them undefeated, and I can work with either," Will says. He reaches out and runs his hands up and down the sides of her thighs, just under the deep blue and gray spots that run from her hips to just below her armpits. "I know how you feel for me, and how they feel for me are different. I'm not going to be insulted if they're picky."

Liv touches his face, then leans down and kisses him quickly. "Okay," she says. "If you don't like it, that's fine, too."

Will doesn't point out she's said that a number of times as well. He knows this is nerve-wracking for her. Every serious romantic partner she's ever had has either been repulsed by her tentacles or felt that the tentacles rejecting them was a sign that Liv didn't care as much as she said. He can't imagine how hard it is for her to trust him enough to let him experience the tentacles for himself. "I'll tell you," he says. "I promise."

Liv takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. The spots on her sides pulse softly with light. The light shifts between blue, purple, and white, and after a few seconds, the very tips of the tentacles poke out of Liv's body, twitching like they smell something. 

Will stays still as the tentacles stretch and search. Liv opens her eyes once they're all fully out and gives him a small smile. He's seen her tentacles before--like everyone with a set, she uses hers like the extra appendages they are--but he's never seen them when they've been intimate. He's never seen them emerge from her before. "You're beautiful," he tells Liv.

The tentacles turn towards him at the words, and one near her hip reaches out. Will stays still, keeping his breathing steady as the tentacle touches his knee, then reaches for his chest. It slithers over his shoulder, and he gasps when the suction cups attach.

"Okay?" Liv asks, clearly worried.

"It--" Will twitches when a second tentacle pokes softly at his palm before weaving between his fingers. "It tickles," he says. A third tentacle comes up to eye level and seems to stare at him. Will stares back. After a moment, the tentacle taps him on the nose and retreats. Will laughs. The tentacle on his shoulder increases its suction for a moment like it's laughing along.

"They're being playful with you," Liv says, looking a bit awe struck. She watches one of them wrap around Will's calf and squeeze like it's hugging him. "They don't play very often."

"Well, then I'm very flattered," Will replies. He shivers as a tentacle brushes his neck, then slips down his chest to wrap around his waist. "I'm guessing this means they like me."

"Yeah," Liv says, beaming. "They definitely do."

Will holds out his left hand--the one that currently doesn't have a tentacle wrapped around it. "Do you want to get closer?"

Liv takes his hand and steps towards him, dipping down so she can kiss him. It's a soft kiss, something like relief coloring it. Will lets her set the pace, keeps his hand steady in hers as Liv licks carefully into his mouth like she isn't sure he'll like it. 

A tentacle creeps along his jaw line, tucking behind his ear and sucking lightly. Will gasps at the pressure, and Liv shivers like she can feel his pleasure.

"Oh," she breathes out, pulling away to meet his eyes, "they _really_ like you."

"Can you feel it?" Will asks. 

"I…" Liv's eyes flutter closed. "Yeah," she whispers. "Oh, god, they…" She grips hard at Will's shoulders, and her hips roll forward. "They've never done this with anyone but--" She cuts off with a gasp and moans.

"Can I--" is as far as Will gets before the tentacle on his right hand pulls his hand towards Liv's body. It unwinds from Will's fingers and slides itself between Liv's legs. Another tentacle slips alongside it, and then they both dip between her lips before spreading her cunt open. 

"Will," Liv breathes, grabbing his hand and pressing it against her cunt. "Will."

"I've got you," Will says, overwhelmed but not completely incapable of keeping up. He presses his thumb to Liv's clit, rolling it back and forth the way she likes. He slips a finger inside her, slow and easy, and she rocks against his hand. Will can see that the tentacles are working their suction cups on her lips, and he tries to match their rhythm.

A tentacle wraps around Will's thigh and pulls. He goes with the motion and jumps when he feels another tentacle around his balls. The tentacle behind his ear uses its suction cups right on his pulse point, and before Will can do more than gasp, two tentacles are wrapped around his dick, their suction cups working in tandem. "Oh god," he gasps. 

"Will," Liv says, pressing hard against his hand. She moans when he slips another finger inside of her. "Harder," she says. And Will notices the tentacles apply more suction as he fucks her on his fingers. 

He loses himself to the feeling of everything. Liv clenching on his fingers, tentacles applying suction to his dick. The tentacle playing behind his ear. Liv's shivers and moans as she gets closer to orgasm. The tentacle around his thigh squeezing and releasing pressure. 

Liv's moans take on a higher pitch, and Will knows she's close. He drops his thumb from her clit so he can lick and suck it. The tentacle behind his ear wraps around the back of his head, then slips along his cheek before wrapping itself around Liv's hip, keeping him exactly where Liv wants him as she clenches her hands in his hair and comes against his face.

The tentacles around Will's dick pulse hard and fast as he licks and fingers Liv through her orgasm, and Will can only gasp in shock against Liv's clit when he comes so hard and so suddenly he nearly topples over.

The tentacles loosen but don't retract. Will's able to lift his face from Liv's cunt and tip his head back to see her. She looks shocked and fucked out, sweat glistening all over her body. Will leans back in and kisses just under her navel, tasting the salt on her skin.

"I think they like me," Will murmurs, and he loves how Liv's quiet laugh vibrates against his mouth. 

"Yeah," she says breathlessly, gripping his shoulders as the tentacles slowly retreat. "Yeah, I think they do."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've written tentacle fic now.


End file.
